Me and the Marauders
by Lola Coulson
Summary: Sophie Griffen is transported into the world of Harry Potter and has the chance to change the future as she gets to meet Harrys parents and discovers a well kept secret the Marauders never revealed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I must have falling asleep reading 'Harry Potter' again. I've read those books a hundred times and yet I can still laugh when it's funny and cry when it's sad. My dreams were restless never ending until I fell gasping as I hit the water surprised.

You know in dreams you wake up before you reach the bottom so I should've guessed something was wrong. So when I hit the freezing cold water I gasped as I felt the pain of water travel down my lungs making me splutter until blackness took over.

Someone was trying to shake me awake I opened one eye to see a blurry outline then suddenly I was shuddering all over shuttering with coldness then once more I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I recently got a new laptop and unfortunaly I'm waiting for Mircrosoft Word to be installed so I will be unable to update anything for a while **

**I'm so so so so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be very happy, I only own my OC Sophie.**

**Chapter Two.**

The first thing I realised was that my head was pounding, the second I wasn't in my room. Opening my eyes I discovered self sweeping brushes, the beds were being made by themselves. I was about to panic when a young women walked in and rushed over when she saw I was awake.

"There you are deary, I didn't think you'd be up by now, with that bump on your head" she rushed

Backing away from her till I hit the headboard of the bed I was lying in I looked wide-eyed at her.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question Miss" a voice behind me spoke.

Looking around I discovered an old men wearing purple robes, he had a long white beard that seemed to glow as well as twinkling blue eyes beneath glasses.

It couldn't be but it was. Albus Dumbledore.

"No" I whispered.

"I'm hallucinating, I'll wake up right now in my own bed" the mantra came out of my voice till Dumbledore was in front of me and was trying to get my attention.

"And why do you feel you are hallucinating may I ask? Dumbledore spoke.

"Because of all of this, I've only ever read about in a book called Harry Potter" I answered. There was silence.

"I see, and what happens in these books?" he asked

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Panicking I turned to him but he gently held my hands till I calmed down.

"As I suspected, something must have brought you here so you could change something small, yet make a difference to the future" Dumbledore summarised.

"But...but..I could do so much more, I could save a lot of lives" I stammered.

"That is up to you Miss... I believe through all this surprise I haven't gotten your name" Dumbledore smiled.

"It's Sophie Griffiths sir" I told him.

"Well all that's left is to get you sorted now" he smiled

"Sorted, but I...I...I'm not a witch" I said.

"We shall see about that, but now you must get some rest, not doubt nearly drowning has tired you" he said

"Sir before you go may I ask you something? I asked as he stood to leave.

"Since you just asked me something there you can ask another question" he told me.

"Who were the ones that saved me?" I asked.

"I beleive that was young Sirius Black and young Remus Lupin that had the honour of saving you" Dumbledore said. And with that he left me to my thoughts.

I couldn't but think my stay here wasn't going to be great if I all ready have the Marauders on my tail.

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in ages, with exams, Christmas and being sick I've gotten side tracked, but I have time now and more soon as I'm in transition year (4th year) and I'm lucky to get any homework at all. So I hope you guys forgive me! Please?**

**Please review as well, I want feedback and I would appericate anything you guys need or want to say even if it's not nice.**

**So sorry again :)**


End file.
